Wake Up, You're a Drama Queen
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Joe wakes up in the dark with no idea where he is or how he got there. Everyone's relieved when he makes it home. A little Joe/Stella.


**A/N: **This was going to be a Camp Rock fic, but once I got writing it I decided I liked it better for Joe than Shane. I hope you agree! Oh, and I don't know that the title really has much to do with the fic, but it was stuck in my head - it's a lyric line.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to or from JONAS. And Manhunt is not my game either.

* * *

The soft and itchy texture was the first thing he was aware of as his senses came back to him. He moved his arms to soothe the itch and groaned. He was so sore. _Why _was he so sore? He opened his eyes - trying to figure out where he was and what happened to him - only to stare into a dark nothingness that revealed nothing of his location. He forced his arm, protesting against the soreness, to move and allow his hand to his pocket groping blindly for his cell phone. It wasn't there and he groaned again at the wasted effort. He blinked several times in hopes that that would magically allow him to see. When that didn't work he had to rely solely on his other senses - a fact he wasn't happy about. He was big on the saying 'Seeing is believing'. He couldn't ever recall someone telling him 'Smelling is believing.'

Frustrated, he decided to start with his sense of touch. He turned his hands palm side down and stroked the surface beneath him. There was the initial soft and itchy feel, but now that he concentrated he also felt the dampness surrounding him, seeping into his clothes and cooling his hot body. The surface was hard when he applied pressure, but there was a sort of padding over it - the soft, itchy padding. He streched his hand farther from his body hoping for some other clue as to where he was. He eventually came across a hard, round object with rough bumps protruding from it. Suddenly a gush of air swept over him and he felt like an idiot. He was outside, lying on grass, holding a rock in his hand. At least no one was around to see his stupidity - or was someone? He didn't know. He couldn't see.

Now he had to figure out where outside he was and just what exactly he was doing there. That shouldn't be too hard. Right? Wrong. Very wrong. Ignoring his sore muscles he forced himself to stand and walk around, trying to find some clue as to where he was in the pitch black. So far all he'd figured out was that it hurts to walk into trees and that when you hear a noise it isn't necessarily a person. It may be an animal - like the rabbit that made him screech as it hopped right by his leg. He just hoped no people were around. It wasn't really very manly of him - being frightened by a rabbit and all that. And just when he thought he had a feel for the area he tripped.

It was the water he was inhaling that made him remember how he'd ended up where he was. _"There's going to be a massive game of Manhunt in the park tonight. Want to go play?" _Suddenly the idea of chasing Stella, Macy and other girls from his school around in the dark didn't seem as appealing as it had in the beginning – he should have listened to Nick. He remembered it all now. Phones weren't allowed so you couldn't cheat and he'd left his cell at home. He was a hunter and chasing Stella. She turned quick and disappeared into the dark. He wasn't looking in front of him; he was trying to find her. He tripped and rolled roughly down a hill. That explains the soreness. He must have hit his head. Why was he alone though? Had he been passed out long? Was anyone even looking for him?

Sitting up, he spit the filthy water from his mouth with a disgusted shudder. He tried to remember how to get from the little crook in the trees at the outskirts of the park to a familiar place – preferably one with lights. The only thing he could think of doing was continuing to stumble around in the dark until he was some place he knew. He didn't know the his way around the park very well and he resented his mother in that moment for never letting him wander far out of her sight when he was younger. If he'd just been able to explore back then like he wanted he might know exactly where he was. Not that he could really hold it against his mom for long, she was just being a caring mother. With a sigh he continued to wander around.

When the first prickle of moonlight broke through the trees he nearly cheered in relief. Finally he could see what was around him. And if the light was shining through the tree tops now that meant they were getting farther apart and he'd hopefully be out of the annoying trees soon. He still hadn't seen or heard another person and he was worried. Would they all have just left him here alone? Did no one care that he was missing? He knew that was ridiculous – Stella, Macy and Kevin would care. They couldn't have left the park without him could they have?

It wasn't much longer before he could make out the outlines of the playground. And were those people on the swings? Relieved that he wasn't alone anymore he picked up his pace, calling out to the pair.

"Hey!" he hollered, waving an arm. "Hey you two on the swings!"

The pair, one boy and one girl he realized as he got closer, turned sharply. The guy stopped his swing and stood, moving in front of the girl slightly as he turned to face him. "Who are you?"

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked, ignoring his question.

The girl nodded and pulled a phone from – of all places – down her shirt. "Almost quarter after one."

"Are you serious?" he gaped at her. She nodded, holding her phone out to him. He groaned when he saw the numbers for himself. "I'm so dead."

She inhaled sharply and Joe looked back to her. "You're Joe Lucas," she told him. "OH my goodness I love your band!"

He smiled as politely as he could given the situation. He didn't recognize the pair at all, but they looked around his age. "Thank you."

"I can't believe I just ran into a second JONAS in the park in the middle of the night," she laughed in disbelief while her boyfriend – or so he assumed – glared at him.

Joe perked up at her words. "A second JONAS? Have you seen Kevin? How long ago was that?"

"Kevin's here too," she asked wide-eyed. "Now he is one I'd love to meet. No offense of course, but he's pretty awesome."

Joe couldn't care less at that moment what she thought of him or his brothers. He just wanted to find them – or anyone he knew. "But if it wasn't Kevin then who-"

"Nick," she answered smiling happily before he could even ask. "He was here with a girl about twenty minutes ago looking for you."

"So Nick's here?" he asked urgently.

"He took off that way," the guy answered, pointing off to the opposite side of the playground.

"Thanks," Joe nodded at the guy before taking off in the direction he'd indicated. He broke through the line of trees and called out for his brothers. "Nick! Kevin!"

"Joe!" he heard in response from a voice that was not either of his brothers'.

"Hello?" he called back. There was rustling from the left before a small figure hurtled itself at him, wrapping him in a hug.

"You're okay!"

"Macy?" he asked confused as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her as well. "You're still here?"

"Of course I am," she answered, still clinging to him for dear life. "No one knew where you were. I wasn't going to just go home to bed while a JONAS was missing." She scoffed. "Nick tried to tell me not to come. Like I'd ever not help you guys out."

Joe smiled down at her – she really was a super fan. "Thanks Macy. That means alot."

She nodded into his chest, and gave him a quick squeeze before releasing him. "What happened to you? You're soaking wet and you've been missing for hours!"

"I tripped and fell," he said flipping his hair out of his eyes. "I guess I must have passed out because I woke up with no idea where I was."

"Oh my gosh," she gasped. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I was pretty sore, but it's better now." He didn't really want to admit his body was screaming at him to go lay down and never move again. "Listen Mace, do you have your phone? Can you call Nick or Kevin?"

"Oh, I forgot," she perked up, grabbing her phone from her pocket and opening it. She hesitated, before handing it over to him. He gave her a questioning look and she explained. "I only have Kevin's and your numbers. Not Nick's."

"So call Kev," he shrugged.

She shook her head. "We have to call Nick. Kevin's back at your house." His face must have shown his surprise because she quickly backtracked. "Kevin wanted to come, but Stella wasn't really in a state to be out looking for you so we elected him to stay behind with her since he was freaking too."

"Oh," he blinked, dialing his younger brother's number. "After I call Nick can I maybe use your phone just to let Stella know I'm okay?"

"Absolutely," she chirped. "She'd kill me if we didn't let her know as soon as we could."

"_Hello?_" Nick answered tensely and Joe felt terrible for putting everyone through so much worry. "_Did you find him?_"

"Safe and sound little bro," he said as a way of greeting. "I'm safe and sound."

Joe was surprised at the noticeable relief in Nick's voice. "_Where have you been? No one knows what happened to you. Stella said you just disappeared_."

"Oh you know," he said nonchalantly, "tripping and falling over things."

"_Only you_," Nick snorted_. "You're with Macy right? I'll meet you guys back at the Merry-Go-Round_."

After relaying their destination to Macy he dialed Stella's number. He wouldn't admit it ever, but he was secretly pleased with how worried she was about him. "_Macy? Did you find him? Is he okay? Is he hurt?_"

"Hey Stells," he said nervously, not sure what her reaction would be.

"_Joe?_" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," he smiled into the phone, "it's me."

In the background he heard Kevin asking if it was him. Stella must have nodded because he next heard Kevin hollering "_Mom! Dad! They've got him!_" He felt terrible that his family was all up and worried about him. It wasn't like he'd disappeared intentionally, but he still felt guilty.

"_Are you okay?_" Stella asked softly.

"I'm fine Stella," he answered just as softly, cradling the phone to his ear and walking a few steps behind Macy. "I'm sorry I had you so worried."

"_What happened to you?_"

There was such emotion in her voice that he swallowed thickly, unable to answer her right away. "I'll be home soon Stella," he got out. "We'll talk then."

"_Hurry_," she said anxiously.

"I will. I'll see you in a few okay?"

"_Bye_."

"Bye."

When he hung up he hand Macy's phone back to her and increased his pace. He was thankful she didn't say anything and let him just take the lead. They reached the Merry-Go-Round only moments before Nick and Joe rushed them to Macy's car and back to the firehouse.

His parents and Kevin were crowded around the door when the trio entered. No time was wasted before they bombarded him with hugs and questions. He noticed Stella sitting on the couch with his pillow clutched in her hands, but it wasn't until after his mom's fourth hug that he was able to escape to her. For some reason, he took slow steps toward her. He'd been in such a rush to get back and see her – to reassure her he was okay – that he didn't realize he had no idea what to say to her.

"Hey," he said awkwardly when he reached her.

"Hey," she copied.

"Comfy pillow huh?" he chuckled nervously. Why was he being so weird?

She blinked and looked down – as if only just realizing it was his pillow she was holding so tightly. "Yeah," she said softly. "It smells nice too."

"You know where the smell comes from don't you?" he half grinned at her.

"No," she shook her head, "where?"

"The most awesome guy around."

She laughed and in the blink of an eye she'd stood, dropped the pillow, and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. He very willingly returned the hug and inhaled her scent – one he'd recognize anywhere.

"Don't scare me like that again," she mumbled into his neck.

He held her tighter, resting his head atop hers. "I won't Stella. I'm sorry you were worried."

"Where were you?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. I was definitely somewhere in the park. You'll get a kick out of this," he smiled. "I tripped and fell down a hill." She laughed lightly. "See, told you."

"You would fall down a hill," she said fondly.

"I know. And I remember hitting a lot of things on the way down. The next thing I remember I was waking up in the dark and had no idea where I was."

"Oh, Joe," she said concerned, pulling back to look him over. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"Some soreness," he shrugged, playing it off. "There might be a few bruises but I haven't checked."

"Alright then," she said, pulling herself back together. "Off to the shower for you. Check out your bruises and then I'm sending you to bed."

"Yes, M'am," he saluted. Grinning as he dodged the hand she swatted at him. He went to his room to get some clothes to put on after his shower and found Macy and his brothers in their pajamas. "Are you staying the night?"

"Yes," Macy yawned. "When I told my mom I didn't know how late I was going to be since I was out looking for you she wanted me to just come home. Luckily Nick talked to your mom who talked to my mom and agreed I could stay the night since Stella would be too – just this once though because it was an emergency."

"Well okay then. Tell your mom I said thanks for letting you look for me," he told her as he grabbed a tank top and gym shorts from his dresser drawers.

"I will," she said as she moved over to Nick's bed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too," he smiled. "Uhh, where are you sleeping?"

"In my bed," Nick spoke up. "And before you say it, no, I'm not sharing my bed with her. I'm sleeping in one of Kevin's bunks and Stella and her are using my bed."

Joe frowned at not being able to tease his brother about a girl being in his bed, because really, how often did that happen? He was already thinking up some great comments that he wanted to use. Before he got a chance though Macy was talking again.

"I'm going to get in bed now. I'm exhausted. Tell Stella I'm sleeping on the left side okay? I don't want her climbing in all over me." Joe agreed and Macy hopped down into Nick's bed. "Goodnight everyone."

"Hey Macy?" Kevin spoke quickly. She hummed sleepily in response. "Nick and me were thinking-"

"How would you like us to sing you a little something to sleep?" Nick took over. "As thanks for helping find Joe?" She didn't answer. "Macy?"

Joe looked over and laughed quietly. "She's already out guys." She was curled up on her side with her face buried in one of Nick's pillow and another smaller pillow wrapped in her arms like a teddy bear. "Don't wake her up."

"I can't believe we just offered to sing her to sleep and she missed out," Nick stared at her in disbelief. "You all know she would have loved that."

"She said she was tired." Joe shook his head and left for the bathroom as Kevin agreed.

By the time he got out of the shower he found everyone was finally asleep, but Stella hadn't made it to bed and was curled up on the couch. He'd stayed much longer than he'd planned, but the water hitting his body felt too good to leave. He was still very sore and it turned out he had a handful of bruises covering him. He stared down at Stella and contemplated what to do. He would have liked to be able to just carry her up the stairs to bed, but he knew that wasn't a good idea. He could cover her with a blanket and leave her there, but that wasn't a very comfortable couch. In the end he'd decided he'd have to wake her and get her up the stairs.

"Stella?" he said quietly, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Stella, wake up." Her eyes fluttered for a minute before opening. "Hey there," he smiled at her. "Let's get you up to bed."

"No, no bed," she said sitting up. "I'm good."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly. It's almost two thirty in the morning. We both need some sleep."

"But I want to make sure you're okay," she yawned.

"I'll be here when you wake up," he smiled, liking the idea of seeing Stella first thing in the morning.

"Fine," she agreed sleepily. Joe knew the only reason he'd won so easily was because she was likely to fall right back a sleep the second she laid down. "Where am I sleeping anyway?"

"With Macy, in Nick's bed."

Stella rose an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He held a hand out for her and she accepted. She stumbled for a minute when she got to her feet and Joe realized how tired she really must be. He slipped an arm around her shoulders to steady her and lead her up the stairs. She was almost asleep on him by the time they reached Nick's bed. Somehow he managed to lower into the bed with out disturbing her or Macy and he smiled triumphantly.

"Goodnight Stella," he whispered. "Sweet dreams."

"Night Joe," she mumbled, turning on her side. Barely audible, she added, "love you."

Joe brightened and leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek. She might have already been sleeping, but he made sure to reply, "I love you too Stells."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm still getting the hang of writing JONAS characters and stories, so I hope this was a good one. I personally kind of really liked it. This will be a two shot.


End file.
